


Final Phase

by Mello_Drama_Reborn



Category: Future Card Buddyfight
Genre: Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22232179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mello_Drama_Reborn/pseuds/Mello_Drama_Reborn
Summary: So how come Gremlin didn't use his impact during the Gaen Cup?Because then he'd win, and the main characters would be disqualified from the tournament! We can't have that..... Unless?
Kudos: 2





	Final Phase

Gremlin couldn’t help but smirk as he looked at Mikado in front of him, face tense as he took his second Hurricane Turmoil, mind running battle plans as he struggled in vain to think of how to survive the turn after his next. He was at a precarious four life, not enough to withstand another one of Death Tallica’s double attacks.  
Despite this, he recovered quickly, grinning as his fingers reached for his core gadget in preparation for the end of Gremlin’s turn. _All I need to do is block one attack_ , was maybe what he was thinking. Or maybe he had another dragon shield in his hand.

Gremlin looked back down at his own hand.  
He wasn’t supposed to win here- looking up at Kyoya in the stands, he knew that. He had been told to construct Purgatory’s deck as the main event, as an excellent foil for the favored-to-win Gao.  
But his team- the team he only played for due to circumstances- was made entirely of Darkness Dragon World players. Even more than he wanted to play into Kyoya’s wishes, he wanted to show Baku- no, everyone, the power of the world he had given up everything for. He wanted his world to be _legendary_ \- and with the rush of betrayal sparking electricity through his fingers, he took the impact card from his hand.

“It was wrong of you to hang onto hope, Mikado.” As he watched the smile fall from his opponent’s face, he thought Kyoya would understand. He knew better than anyone the lengths he was willing to go for Darkness Dragon World.  
"Final Phase!”

Kyoya hid his surprise well as he announced the winner of the matchup, Gremlin fighting off the feeling of dread sinking into him with the rush still going through him as he declared that team Darkness Mastermind was heading to the finals in three days time. As he looked between Shido and Davide, both looking more than pleased to have the honor, Gremlin wondered if their punishment would come during that time - and whether it’d be for all three of them, or on his shoulders alone.

But nothing happened. Shido invited them to his celebration party- which was awkward at best, but sweet enough for their unexpected victory, and the next three nights passed without any contact from Kyoya.  
Though the silence left him nervous, as he moved to the stage with the rest of his team for the opening of the final round, a single thought kept him from regretting.  
They could beat team Purgatory.

The first matchup was Shido and Sofia - and Gremlin scoffed from the buddypit as she appeared on stage. Her deck revolved around forcing the opponent to attack her center, a useless ability against the powers of the Shadow Dive. The only issue was Great Fate, Frozen Stars, against which Gremlin had increased the number of Guillotine Cutters, and plenty of Devil Stigma and Black Dragon Shields to give him enough life to survive her constant full field of attacks.

“You’ve gotten pretty aggressive lately, Sofia - it seems I need to remind you that I’m your superior!”

Shido let out a triumphant laugh as he decimated the last of her lifepoints, and Gremlin couldn’t help but share his pride, enjoying the sight of one of his decks taking down Kyoya’s right-hand.  
As Shido triumphantly left the stage, Gremlin stopped Davide on his way to replace him.

“Be careful- against Danger World, you’ll be at a disadvantage. He’s not likely to put many monsters of the field.”

“You think I’m going to lose after Shido won?” He tossed his head back with a scowl, making a nonsensical hand gesture that he supposed was a show of bravado. “It doesn’t matter if I’m at a disadvantage- I know how to get into this guys head.”

Back in the buddypit, Gremlin cringed as Rouga almost immediately cast MAJI Demon Slay, leaving him helpless to stop Davide from equipping Evil Death Scythe. As he watched from the buddypit, he hoped Davide’s grin meant he had a plan, rather than that he was happy to get his hands dirty.

“So I heard Kyoya kicked you out of Disaster. I’m surprised you dared show your face on stage.”  
Gremlin couldn’t help but jolt at the news as Davide’s voice came through the microphone, but for once he had nothing to say against Davide’s use of mind games, muting his own mic as a precaution.  
“I’m not surprised. After all, you wasted all our time by failing to get Kiri to accept the dark core, and then after I cleaned up after your mess, you told led Gao right to him!”  
Rouga grit his teeth, and Davide grinned around the tongue hanging past his lips.  
“Did you like what I did with him? Unlike you, I gave him exactly what he wanted- pure power.”

As Rouga began to lash out, Gremlin realized it wasn’t going to work. Danger World’s playstyle too neatly fit the aggression he was inspiring, and Rouga only became more devastating when provoked.

“What Kiri did as the Grim Reaper was wrong- and what Kyoya’s doing is no better! I’m going to guide Kyoya onto a better path, just like I did with Kiri!”  
As his weapon delivered the killing blow, Gremlin turned away from the screen, taking out his deck as he made his way to the platform.

“Ugh- I know, you told me so.”

Davide grimaced at the sight of him as he left the elevator to the main stage.

“I’m not going to scold you. If anything, I’m happy you lost.”

“Excuse me?”

“While an overwhelming victory for Darkness Dragon World would have certainly made a point, even as a deckbuilder, the chance to go up against both Gao Mikado and Tasuku Ryuenji is exciting.”

“Ugh, that sounds great coming from the guy who was supposed to be supporting me in that last fight.”

Gremlin smirked as he walked past him to the stage elevator.

“Don’t worry- I’ll avenge you.”

Davide nodded, only turning around as the doors of the elevator began to close.

“Wait- how are you going to do that!? He beat me and Shido at the same time!”

Gremlin only grinned, gripping his dark core more tightly.

“Yes, well… I’m not you.”

Tasuku was glaring at him when Gremlin reached the fighter’s platform, and Gremlin couldn’t help but smirk.

“To be honest, I thought I’d be fighting Gao here.”

“Well, the fact that you’re not should only confirm the power of Darkness Dragon World. There’s a reason only the teams associated with Disaster managed to get this far.” Tasuku nodded, his eyes despondent, but where his loyalties lied didn’t truly concern Gremlin. After getting this far, this tournament wasn’t about Kyoya’s wishes anymore- it was about the start of Darkness Dragon World’s rule.  
“Tasuku, do you remember what I told Mikado before our fight? That the outcome of a fight is known after one learns which decks are in play?” Tasuku already seemed to realize what he was going to say as he snapped back into reality, fear already touching the reds of his eyes. “I intimately know the construction of both decks, and I can tell you right now- you’re going down!”

Paruko’s voice filled the stadium, and they raised the flag. Gremlin took Tasuku’s first hit unflinchingly, smile unwavering as he did his charge and draw.

“Perhaps you’ve already realized it, but your only hope of beating me is to do it before I call Death Tallica to my center.” He cast Accel End, holding back the triumphant laugh already bubbling in his throat. “I’ll tell you a secret, though- I already have Death Tallica in my hand.” He called Gallows and Death Gaze to his field, each gauge cost putting another Deep attribute card into his dropzone, and he could see Tasuku watch Death Tallica’s soul mounting in his mind.

Tasuku fought desperately, the possible 6 attacks per turn easily making him a match against the time crunch as he fought Gremlin down to 3 life points, but his grin remained through the barrage, and when Devil Stigma increased his gauge, he could he see Tasuku watching it like a countdown to his demise.

One charge and draw brought him to 4 gauge- he already had 10 deep attribute cards in his dropzone, and he grinned as he drew into another Accel End, bringing it to 16. The goddess of victory was certainly smiling on him, as the call cost of Death Tallica brought the final total to 20- meaning he’d need to be destroyed 7 times before his center was open.

From there, it was just a gradual whittling down of his lifepoints. The multiple attacks Purgatory was capable of became less fearsome as Tasuku’s hand dwindled, worn away from the efforts of defending himself combined with the constant destruction of his own monsters.  
Death Tallica’s second attack phase ended with Tasuku at 4 life, and Gremlin couldn’t help but think the sight was nostalgic- neither Gao or Tasuku were willing to give up until the last possible moment, even when their efforts to keep fighting were obviously futile.

It didn’t truly matter to Gremlin which deck won- either way, it would be a win for Darkness Dragon World. Even though he still believed the game was a feeble amusement, with victory as good as his and Shido and Davide screaming encouragement to him from the buddypit, he couldn’t help but think he was was having fun.

“Final phase!”

**Author's Note:**

> Another [repost](https://master-deckbuilder-retsu.tumblr.com/post/143693109795/gremlin-couldnt-help-but-smirk-as-he-looked-at) from tumblr because it sparks joy and therefore should be on an actual fanfiction website.  
> Was this just me wanting my faves to win and be happy? Yes. But it succeeds. And that's all I need from my fanfic.


End file.
